Happy Birthday
by Caramel Candy
Summary: He leaned in pressing his forehead against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist. He opened his mouth, and softly uttered the only words needed right then at that moment. “Happy Birthday.” Niley. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

Happy Birthday

"It was fun, I guess. I mean, I totally owned Joe at Guitar Hero!" Nick Jonas exclaimed as he padded into his hotel room, talking into his iPhone.

Miley Stewart laughed from the other end. "Did you tell him I taught you everything you know?"

Nick shrugged grinning. "I didn't need too. He assumed that from the start. He started ranting about how he hates that my girlfriend's better at Guitar Hero than he is."

"Lilly is okay at Guitar Hero." Miley protested. "She's alright, she doesn't suck. You could actually have fun with her, and you'd need to _try_ to win against her at least."

"Yes, but she's no you." Nick pointed out. "Which is why Joe is upset; but I'm glad she's no you. It'd be weird for my brother to be dating me girlfriend's twin."

"It'd be odd, wouldn't it?" Miley giggled. "It'd definitely be awkward though. But fun as well, I mean, Lilly and I could do _everything_ together then!"

"You would love that. You and Lilly would live at the mall. I'd have to come by there for our dates and all." Nick replied. "You act as if you don't spend enough time there anyways."

"I don't spend nearly as much time as I'd like to. You don't come with me that much, Nick." Nick could imagine her pouting on the other end.

Nick chuckled. "I'm sorry. Tell you what, the next time we get together I'll take you shopping, my treat."

"Sounds like fun," Miley replied. "You know, _when_ we see each other again. I hate that you're gone, Nick."

"I know that you do, Miles. I hate that I have to be away from you too. But, I need this. Besides, even if I hadn't agreed to come, Joe would have forced me too." Nick chuckled weakly at his attempt to make a joke. 

"I understand that you need too, but I wish you didn't. It doesn't feel right without you here." Miley told him as she heaved a sigh.

"Don't worry," Nick assured her. "It never feels right when I'm not there."

"Now, now, no need to go all ego-boy on me. I swear, it's like all those screaming girls are going to corrupt you soon." Miley alleged. "Before you know it, you'll be wearing a shirt with your face on it and you'll be buying magazines that have you on the front cover."

"Who says I already don't?" Nick challenged her. A laugh escaped from her on the other end and his heart fluttered. It always did whenever he heard her voice or laugh. Everything about her made him feel amazing. 

"Oh, Joseph's wearing off on you. What have I said about spending too much time with him, Nicholas?" Miley scolded lightly. "Why is it you never listen?"

"It's my mother on both accounts. She forced me into spending time with Joe last night, which is when I beat him consecutively at Guitar Hero. The second part, my mother has never been one to listen. I swear, Dad told her four times not to give Joe a Red Bull this morning and she went ahead and did it, he's been bouncing off walls ever since. Kevin just took him outside to cool off for a bit, we were beginning to get worried, he might break something."

Miley laughed loudly on the other end. Her laugh tinkling like wind chimes on a beach house, a shiver ran through Nick's body. "You, Nicholas Jonas, are very mean."

"What can I say? A man's got to do what a man's got to do." Nick shrugged, switching the phone to his other ear. "How's Oliver doing at college?"

After recently being accepted at a college in Arizona, Oliver had moved to campus yesterday, taking Lilly and Miley with him to settle in. 

"Oh, he's alright. At least, that's what he told me when he called this morning. I swear that boy is such a girl. He had too much stuff. It took us hours to unpack everything." Miley huffed. "I don't even know why I agreed to help him."

"Because you're an amazing friend Miley Stewart," Nick informed her. 

"But I'm an even better girlfriend, right?" Miley asked slyly, and Nick could just picture the smirk on her face right now. She'd be twirling a piece of hair around her finger and slightly biting her lip.

"Obviously," Nick replied easily. "If you weren't, we wouldn't be where we are right now."

Suddenly, Nick heard a pair of feet stomping down the hall. His door flew open, revealing his older brother Joseph Jonas. Barging into the room, Joe looked at Nick glaring, his face contorted in annoyance his lip pressed into a thin line.

"Nick, do you think you can get off the phone for just a little while? We have sound check." Joe said coolly. 

"Hold on, babe." Nick spoke into the phone, before placing his hand over the speaker and turning to his brother. "What is your problem?"

"We have to do sound check for the concert tonight, in case you've forgotten. I've been calling your phone a million times, you haven't answered. Clearly, you're glued to the phone with Miley!"

"Excuse me for wanting to talk to my _girlfriend_, Joe." Nick retorted sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at Joe, placing the phone back to his ear and removing his hand off the speaker. "Miles, I have to go. We've got sound check right now."

"Oh," Nick could see her face fall as disappointment leaked into her voice. "Well, I guess I'll hear from you later. Good luck on the concert."

"Thanks babe. I'll definitely call you after the concert." Nick said quickly, trying to lighten her suddenly damped mood. "Don't worry, I won't forget you."

"Good. Because if you did I'd have to come after you," Miley responded. Nick felt himself smile, she wasn't as upset anymore.

"Hmm," Nick said thoughtfully. "That doesn't sound too bad right now."

He heard Miley laugh from the other end of the line just as Joe coughed obnoxiously from beside him, where he was standing arms crossed, foot tapping the carpet impatiently. Nick sighed, "I really need to get going, Miles. Joe's freaking out. I'll call you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, Nicky. Have fun. Talk to you later." Miley answered, sighing.

"Don't be so glum chum." Nick said. "I don't want you to be sad."

"I'll try, but it'll be real hard since you're not here with me." Miley told him. "But you'd better go before Joe kills you. See you, Nick."

"Bye Miley." Nick responded, before removing the phone from his ear. He looked up at his brother, who was still standing next to him arms crossed, and glared. "What was all that about, Joe?"

"Nothing Nick. You've been on that phone forever. We have sound check and you have to be there." Joe retorted.

"I'm aware of that, thank you." Nick answered, still glaring. "There was no need to act all bitchy with me about it. It's not like you're not that with Lilly."

"I'm not," Joe rolled his eyes. "I don't have my ear glued to the phone twenty four-seven. I have a life."

"Sorry for wanting to actually talk to my girlfriend. Besides, I don't think Lilly would like to hear you saying that." Nick got up from his seat on the bed, stuffing his phone into his pocket. He slipped his shoes onto his sock-clad feet before walking towards the door.

"Hurry up, will you. You barge into my room; make me get off the phone with my girlfriend just so you can stand there?" Nick asked as he walked out the door.

--&&--

**Later ****That Night:**

"You guys totally rocked tonight!" Frankie Jonas, the boy's younger brother exclaimed as he punched his fist into the air. "I mean, it was so cool that jump Nick did on the stage and Kevin's guitar solo. Wicked!"

"Thank you, squirt." Nick replied as he rumpled Frankie hair. He walked past his younger brother and towards the fridge, grabbing a water bottle. He unscrewed the lid taking a small sip and falling into the couch on his right.

"Are you alight, Nick?" Kevin asked as he joined him on the couch. "You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine." Nick sighed. "It's just Miley's birthday is coming up the day after tomorrow, and I hate that I won't be there."

"Ah," Kevin replied. "I see what you mean. We were one tour on Brooke's birthday as well last year. She was upset that I wasn't there either. Did Miley tell how she was disappointed about it?"

Nick shook his head, brown curls flopping onto his forehead. "She tries to act as though it's not bothering her at all. But I know it. I hate knowing I'm hurting her, she really wants me to be there and I can't."

"I'm sorry, little bro." Kevin patted Nick on the shoulder. "But she'll get over it. It's just one birthday. Call her on her birthday and send her a nice gift."

"That's not going to heal the heart-ache. I won't be her side on her special night, Kevin." Nick placed his head into his hand, his elbows resting on his knees. "I should be there, I'm her boyfriend."

"I know that, Nick. But you can't be there and there isn't much you can do about it. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I know I can't do anything about it, Kevin. That's what kills me. I am hurting her and there isn't anything I can do to stop her pain." Was Nick's muffled reply.

"Nick don't be sad, I don't like seeing you sad." Frankie jumped onto the couch next to his brother. "Be happy, please."

Nick took his head out of his hands looking over at his brother, next to him. "I'm not in the mood to be happy."

"Why not," Frankie asked, clueless about his brother's heartache. He wasn't paying attention to Nick and Kevin's conversation. "Mom says anyone can be happy. You have to be in a happy mood to be happy."

"I'm not in the happy mood, Frankie." Nick said. "Why don't you go and ask Joe to be 'happy' with you?"

"He's already happy right now," Frankie pointed out. "If he's already happy, I can't tell him to become happy. It doesn't work that way."

Kevin decided he best intervene now before Nick do something he'd regret. "Frank, how about you let that idea go," He suggested gently. "Nick isn't ready to be happy just now."

"Why not, though?" The eight year old asked, curiosity filling his chocolate brown eyes. "How come he isn't ready to be happy?"

"He misses Miley," Kevin sighed. "He missed her a lot and her birthday is coming up soon. Nick really wants to be there but he can't since we have a concert that night."

"Can you two please not talk about me as if I'm not even here?" Nick asked as he jumped off the couch.

"Sorry?" Kevin tried as he struggled to hide a smile. "We didn't know it bothered you."

Nick turned to his brother, his eyes narrowed. "Oh, you know it bothers me Kevin. You are so very annoying."

"I'm not," Kevin protested. "If anyone is annoying it is Joe!"

Nick chuckled. "You're right. Speaking of which where is he? He just disappeared."

"I'm not sure." Kevin shrugged. "But if you find him, don't tell him where I am. He wants me to go to that new Mexican restaurant with him and I'm in no mood for spicy food."

"Got it," Nick replied as he walked towards the door. "I'm going to go call Miley. I'll see you two around later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you Nick." Kevin waved to his brother before the door slammed shut. The room was overcome by sudden silence. Kevin glanced over his shoulder to see his younger brother sitting next to him quietly. "What's up, Frankie? You've been quiet for a while? I mean, you didn't even say goodbye to Nick." 

"Oh, he'll get over it. Besides, it's not as if I'm never going to see him again. He's just going to call his girlfriend." Frankie waved it off, making a face as he said the word 'girlfriend'. "Now, is Nick really sad because he can't be there on Miley's birthday?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, they've been going out for 3 years now and Nick feels it's is duty to be there by Miley's side. It's bugging him, and Miley's trying to tell him it doesn't bother her but we all know it does."

"I don't like seeing him to sad all the time." Frankie said softly, "He should be happy."

"I know," Kevin agreed reaching over to rumple his brother's hair. "But he won't be happy since he can't go to Miley's for her birthday."

"True, but what if he didn't need to go to Miley's?" Frankie sat up straighter. 

"What?" Kevin asked, confused.

"What if Nick didn't need to go to Miley's house for her birthday?" He repeated, excitement shining in his eyes.

"I do not understand you, Frank." Kevin said, sitting up also. "What's going on?"

"Nick doesn't _have_ to go to Miley for her birthday to see her! I have a plan…"

--&&--

**Two Days Later:**

"Cheer up, bro. This concert is going to rock." Joe exclaimed as he sat down next to Nick.

"I don't think it's the concert he's worried about." Jack Lawless stated, walking past Joe and Nick twirling his drum sticks in his hand. 

"He's obviously got someone else on his mind." John Taylor, one of the guitar players, smirked sipping his water bottle. Lately the boys had been teasing Nick about Miley, since his sudden need to be there for her became visual.

"Don't worry about it, Nick." Greg Garbowsky, the other guitar player, called as he walked into the room. "Miley said herself she'd be fine with it. You need to trust her."

"I do," Nick sighed sadly. "But it's not like she'd come out and tell me how upset she is that I'm not going to be able to come to her birthday. She wants to be the supportive girlfriend, not the clingy one."

"At least she understands how tough it is for you." Greg told him. "A lot of celebrities can't have relationships due to the fame. Touring a lot comes with our fame and you should be glad Miley supports you."

"I know that. But it doesn't mean I shouldn't want to be with her tonight." Nick argued. "She's my girlfriend! What kind of boyfriend doesn't make it to his own girlfriend's birthday?" 

"The kind that is in a band and on tour," offered John. "Seriously, Nick sitting here moping isn't going to make this any better. It won't cause you to end up with Miley."

"I know, but still!" Nick cried. "Just leave me be guys!"

"No, you shouldn't beat yourself up like this Nick." Jack told him. "Think of this like a test, for you and Miley's love. If you two really care about each other and really love each other you're relationship should survive."

"Exactly," Joe agreed. "This is one of those crazy obstacles life throws at you. You've got to learn to go around them a move forward."

"Which is what you need to do, Nick." Greg smiled. "I understand it's tough. I missed my girlfriend's birthday last year when we were on tour. I get how you feel like you're the reason for her pain. But you've got to realize you're not."

Nick sighed again. "Fine, you guys are right. I shouldn't be so hard on myself. I know, I get it, but I really want to be with her tonight."

"You are, right here." Jack smirked lightly, placing his hand over his heart. "And for now, that's about the best you can do."

"Jonas Brothers to the stage. Jonas Brothers to the stage. You're on in five." The announcement echoed throughout the room. 

Jack was the first one to stand up, drum sticks on hand; he looked down at his band mates. "Come on dudes; are you ready to blow NYC away?"

"Oh, you bet we are!" Joe exclaimed, jumping up and punching his fist in the air.

"New York won't know what hit them." Greg cried, joining Joe and Jack in the centre of the room. 

"We'll knock them right off their feet!" John agreed loudly, grinning widely.

The three of them turned to look at Nick, eyebrows raised. Nick smiled, shaking his head slightly. This had been an old tradition the boys had started on their first show and it managed to stick with them. 

"When we hit them, we're going to hit them hard!" He yelled springing to his feet. "We are going to rock this city tonight!"

"Let's go! Kevin said he had to use the bathroom, so I expect he's already at the stage. Come on," Greg opened the door and the five of them walked out.

"Guys, I thought you'd never show up!" Kevin called when he spotted them next to the stage. "What happened?"

"We were just talking to Nick, nothing major." Jack told him, smiling.

Kevin returned the smile, his eyes twinkling. "Okay, so I take it Nick isn't so upset anymore?"

"Yeah, we managed to get though his thick head." Greg grinned, reaching over to tap Nick's head.

"Hey!" Nick protested as he jumped out of Greg's reach. "I do not have a thick head."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that, buddy." Greg replied absent-mindedly as he tuned his guitar.

"Alright, you boys are on in three minutes." Mr. Jonas emerged from next to Nick. "Hurry up."

"We're almost ready, Mr. J," Jack answered, looking around. "We look almost ready, anyways."

"We do," Nick agreed, glancing around. He then noticed that Kevin and Joe weren't next to him, like they had been a mere few minutes ago. His eyes scanned the stage and he found them off in the corner whispering to each other.

What was going on? The two of them seemed out of it the whole day. They'd been off with Frankie the whole day on and off the phone, avoiding Nick for the most part. He felt out of place with them today, and he quickly looked away when the two of them looked toward him.

_Probably talking about the me and Miley ordeal_, Nick thought as he tuned his own guitar. _I told them I wouldn't let it affect my performance. They probably told Frankie to not bother me too._

Nick sighed, he knew he'd let this go a little over board but that was no reason for them to avoid him. Nick remembered Kevin acting in a similar manner when he wasn't able to make it home on _his _girlfriend's birthday. And Greg had too; they hadn't decided to avoid them. Nick rolled his eyes. He'd have to let it go. He rolled his shoulders back and took a deep breath.

"Places everyone!" Kenny shouted as he clapped his hands gathering their attention. "You're on in 1 minute. Rooney is coming off the stage now and you'll enter right after. Come on, guys. Places!"

Kevin and Joe scrambled to their spots on either side of Nick, Kevin slinging his guitar over his shoulder and Joe grabbing his microphone, both acting as though nothing was wrong. Nick looked away from them both, turning his attention to ahead of him, where he would soon see thousands of screaming fans.

"Are you all ready for the Jonas Brothers, New York?" Robert Carmine yelled into the microphone. Screams filled the stadium, answering Robert's question. But he didn't seem satisfied, and neither was the rest of the band.

"Rob asked if you're all ready for the Jonas Brothers!" Taylor Locke exclaimed loudly, and once again screaming fans answered him.

"One more time," cried Robert. "Are you ready for the Jonas Brothers, New York?"

This time, the screams were unbearable, filling every corner of the arena. Slowly, the Jonas Brothers rose from beneath the ground and onto the stage. Once the fans caught a glimpse of them, the screaming went up. Nick felt his heart hammer into his chest, the same way it did during every concert. Posters filled the crowd, girls reaching to catch a good look of the three brothers.

"Are you ready to have some fun, New York?" Joe asked the crowd. The screaming started up again, louder this time. "I think they are guys, lets rock!"

The opening chords of Year 3000 started and Nick strummed his guitar, this concert was going to be great. He could feel it.

**Later in the Concert:**

"How are you all enjoying the concert?" Kevin called to the crowd. They answered in their usual screams. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Yeah, because we're having a blast as well," Joe told them. "Tonight, my fellow friends, is a very special night. See, tonight, is my brother, Nick's, girlfriend's birthday."

Nick's eyes widened at Joe announcement. He wasn't aware that they were telling the world about his behaviour. Nick glanced around; no one on stage seemed fazed by Joe's announcement, which was odd.

"She lives back in Malibu and since we're on tour Nick wasn't able to go back and spend today with her. This, of course, upset him seeing as he loves his girlfriend very much. Sorry girls." Joe added when he heard a sudden round of 'oohs' from the crowd.

"So, to celebrate tonight, we're going to have Nick sing a special song with a special guest." Kevin said, looking over at Nick. 

Nick caught his brother's eyes, and shook his head slightly. Kevin smiled, slowly approaching him, "Don't worry Nick. Everything will end up perfect."

Nick moved the microphone away from his mouth. "I didn't practice Kevin! I'll mess it up."

"No you won't." Kevin assured him, patting his back gently. "You'll do just fine. You're going to do this anyways, so there's no point in arguing."

Nick sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But can you at least tell me who the special guest is?"

"Nope," Kevin shook his head. "It's a surprise. But I promise you'll love it. You won't believe it. And you have Frankie to thank for it."

"Why are you being like that?" Nick asked, annoyed. "Can you at least tell me which song I'm singing?" 

Kevin laughed, "That I can't say either. But it's a song you know by heart, I swear. Don't argue, just go along with it. It'll be fine."

"Okay then. Let's get going." Nick managed a weak smile.

"Don't worry Nick, let go. You'll have an amazing time." Kevin reassured him once again. "Everything will be perfect. You're going to get what you wanted."

"You're confusing me." Nick told him, puzzlement etched on his handsome face. "I don't get it."

"You're not supposed to." Kevin chuckled. "Not yet anyways. Good luck, even though you won't need it."

"Thanks," Nick muttered as Kevin walked away from him. He took his guitar off him shoulder and placed it in its stand next to Jack's drum set. Nick looked at him, finding him smiling mysteriously at him.

"Oh, don't tell me you know what's going on too." Nick complained. "It seems everyone but me does."

Jack grinned widely, lifting his hand up to 'zip' his lips and 'throw the key away', and then winking at Nick. Nick rolled his eyes, wiping the sweat off his forehead and walking toward the centre of the stage where a microphone was placed for him. He sighed, turning back to give the Jack, John, and Greg a thumbs up, signalling they start the song.

The opening to _Colours Everywhere_ by Youth Asylum filled the arena. Nick felt his heart stop, what was going on? This was him and Miley 'song' as they dubbed it. The first one they danced to as a couple, one that stuck with them. Nick's eyes scanned the crowd, and toward the side of the stage where his brothers were standing. Joe flashed him a smile and a thumbs up. 

Nick took a final deep breath, closed his eyes and began to sing, his voice sounding pure as water.

_Use to seen black and white  
__Never any in between  
Waiting all the love of my life  
To come into my dreams_

_Everything is shades of gray  
Never any blues or green  
Needing someone else to turn to  
Someone who could help me learn and see  
All the beauty that was waiting for me_

_You, you put the blue back in the sky  
You put the rainbow in my eyes_

Then as Nick started in on the chorus he heard another voice melt into his, a sweet voice, as pure and innocent as his. He clamped his eyes shut, this couldn't be. He knew that voice anywhere, he knew it so well; a voice that echoed in his dreams each night, a voice that sent a shiver down his spine.

_A silver lining in my prayer  
and now there's color everywhere_

Nick opened his eyes and glanced to his side, and there she was. Looking like an angel under the light that followed her as she walked towards him. Her blue eyes were shining and her face glowing, and it had nothing to do with the spot light that was on her. A smile lit up her face as she watched him. Her hair let down, framing her face in a child-like manner, making her look innocent. She had on a knee-length silver-white dress, with a simple heart necklace resting on her chest. She was barley without makeup but she still looked beautiful. Nick's breath caught in his throat.

_You put the red back in the rose  
Just when I needed it the most  
You came along to show you care  
And there's color everywhere, everywhere_

_My life is so predictable  
__Never in a mystery  
But ever since you shine the light_

Nick somehow managed to finish signing the chorus, even though he felt as though he couldn't breathe. She hadn't yet reached him, when she started singing the second verse on her own. Her voice was like honey, smooth and rich, filled with sweetness. She walked at a slow pace, the light following her as she traveled across the stage. Nick couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked stunning. Realizing she would never reach him at the rate she was walking at, Nick found himself moving towards her. 

_A__ll of that history and now I have a hand to hold_

_All__ the reasons to believe_

_Ye__ah, if someone in my life was worth living for_

Finally, Nick reached her taking her small hand in his pulling her to him. She grinned at him now, still singing. Nick joined her in on the next part.

_Was hanging' around just wishing all is done  
To put the happiness back in my heart_

And you, you put the blue back in the sky  
_You put the rainbow in my eyes  
A silver lining in my prayer  
And now there's color everywhere  
You put the red back in the rose  
Just when I needed it the most  
You came along to show you care  
And now there's color everywhere  
A silver lining in my prayer  
And now there's color everywhere_

_Left those hazy days behind me  
never to return again  
now they're just a faded memory_

Nick went silent once again allowing her to sing the next part, following the chorus. He still couldn't believe she was here, right next to him. He could hear her, see her and feel her right now as she sang to the crowd. Nick smiled, signing his part that followed.

_Ohh…ohh….  
Cause baby it's all so clear to see  
The beauty that is waiting there for me_

And once again, the two sang the chorus together, in perfect harmony; their voices seeming as one, their souls joining as well.

_You, you put the blue back in the sky  
__You put the rainbow in my eyes  
A silver lining in my prayer  
And now there's color everywhere  
You put the red back in the rose  
Just when I needed it the most  
You came along to show me you care  
And now there's color everywhere  
A silver lining in my prayer  
And now there's color everywhere  
You came along to show me you care  
And now there's color everywhere_

Miley looked up at Nick, her eyes shining with tears rolling down her face. Nick reached up and wipes them away with the pad of his thumb. He tugged her hand, pulled her closer to him as they finished the song.

_Now I have a hand to hold_

_And a reason to…believe._

The crowd erupted into cheers when the songs ended, the two of them holding the note as they gazed into each other's eyes. Nick felt his heart swell in gratitude for his brothers who went through all the trouble of getting her here tonight. Nick smiled at her when the song finished, pulling her tight against him as he wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair. The crowd continued to cheer but both of them were oblivious to everyone else. Right now, it was only the two of them. They stayed in each other's arms for a few minutes before Miley pulled away, grin still in place.

She reached up and lightly touched Nick's face, her finger tips grazing his skin. Nick leaned in and kissed her, right there, in front of millions of screaming fans, in front of his brothers, his parents and the staff of the arena. The kiss was electrifying. Sparks flew behind their closed lids, both growing dizzy from it. Nick felt tingles run through his, and his lips burned as they moved against hers. The two pulled away panting slightly.

Nick reached down, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face and tucking in securely behind her ear. His continued to look into her eyes, smiling slightly as his lips still tickle from the kiss. He leaned in pressing his forehead against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist. He opened his mouth, and softly uttered the only words needed right then at that moment.

"Happy Birthday."

--&&--

**Author's Note:** I am back, with yet another one-shot. This idea popped into my head while I was watching a hockey game last night, and I immediately ran up to grab my laptop and began tying away(though, I was aware of the game as well). I finished it rather quickly, and I do hope you guys like it.

A few of you asked me to turn _Come Back to My Everything_ into a full-length novel, but I hate to tell you I won't be doing that. I don't feel ready to start another full-length novel. (_Be without You_ is my other one. Beware; it isn't Nick and Miley pairing, but rather Jake and Miley) So, until I am ready, I'll continue to post random one-shots all over. Most of them will probably be Nick and Miley, since I'm really into that right now. But you never know a Jake and Miley story might pop into my head too. :D

Please, kindly leave a review behind for me. They honestly always make my day. I love receiving them, say what ever you need to say, as long as you leave a review. Thank you for reading. (And hopefully reviewing too. :P) Much love.

-Caramel161


End file.
